Four Men and the Fountain of Fair Fortune
by GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: Four unfortunate men. A fountain promised to grant good health, wealth, and look. A single journey past three obstacles. A decision to decide the turning point to one of their lives. Summary sucks. AU setting. Original story 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' by J.K. Rowling. Rated T since I'm paranoid.


**Summary: Four unfortunate men. A fountain promised to grant good health, wealth, and look. A single journey past three obstacles. A decision to decide the turning point to one of their lives. Summary sucks. AU setting. Original story 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' by J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairings: Some light UsUk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Harry Potter, or the story 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune', or 'The Tales of Beedle of the Bard' by J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: What's up bros and bro sisses? I'm back with another fanfic! I'm working on a FrUk hurt/comfort one right now, out I came out this one after I read the story 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' by J.K. Rowling in the book 'The Tales of Beedle of the Bard'. I tried to choose characters that fit each role. Please enjoy and R & R~**

**Durufuu~**

* * *

High on top a hill, in a small, remote village, there was a mystical garden surrounded by high walls bound with magic. Deep inside the garden, there was a large fountain, made of white marble, and there flowed it said crystal clear waters containing magical properties, called the Fountain of Fair Fortune. It was said that anybody who bathed in those waters at sunset will be blessed with good health, good fortune, and good looks. But it was heavily protected, and anybody who tried to make there way inside never succeeded.

However, on a certain day of the year-the summer solstice, the longest day of the year-the garden lets in one person to bathe in the waters, if they make it past the various tests laid out before the fountain. People from all over, young and old, male an female, rich and poor, come to entrance of the garden in hope to get inside and bath in the mystical Fountain's waters.

This year was no different. Hundreds of people from all over crowded at the entrance, that was magically sealed so that it only opened at a certain time: sunrise.

This particular time around, three unfortunate men met near the entrance of the garden and, still having some time till sunrise, introduced themselves to each other.

The youngest of the three, a cheerful Italian auburn man with amber eyes, introduced himself as Feliciano Vargas. He had become frail an weak from an incurable disease, and he hoped if he bathed in the Fountain's waters he would be cured, become healthy again, and be granted a long and happy life.

The oldest of the trio, a short, quiet but kind Japanese black haired man with brown eyes, introduced himself next as Kiku Honda. He had recently been robbed of everything he owned-his house, money, and possessions-by a powerful man learned in black magic . He hoped that if he bathed in the mystic waters, he would be given wealth to restart his life.

The last and middle of the trio, a blond rather grumpy but polite British man with emerald eyes and thick eyebrows, introduced himself last as Arthur Kirkland. He had recently been dumped by his former French lover, and he was heartbroken, haunted by old memories of them together. He hoped that the Fountain's waters would heal his broken heart.

The trio, pitying each other's woes, decided to all go inside the garden and help each other with the obstacles they were about to face.

Just after they made that promise, long, thick green vines grew at a rapid pace from a small crack, which had appeared as the sun broke over the horizon.

The crowd shrieked and fought to get to the vines, but the vines crept through the crowd to Feliciano and grasped him around the middle.

Feliciano grabbed Kiku as the vines began to move back into the crack, and Kiku in turn took ahold of the back of Arthur's shirt. Arthur's sleeve became accidentally snagged on the loose boot buckle of a honey blond man sitting on a emaciated horse.

Losing his balance, the blond man grabbed Arthur in a panic, and he was dragged off his horse and into the garden with the three other men. The wall closed behind them, the vines disappeared, and furious outcries of the crowd left behind outside the wall broke the silent morning.

Feliciano and Kiku were stressed Arthur had drug the blue eyed honey blond man with them.

"How will we decide who bathes in the Fountain now, even without him with us? And now that he is here, the decision will be even harder!" cried Kiku.

The man, a kind hearted and young American by the name of Alfred F. Jones, was just a simple knight, struck with poverty and struggling at this time. He knew his presence had caused the other three trouble, and said quite kindly, "I can leave, go back outside the walls, while you three make your way to the fountain."

At this, Arthur said a bit rudely, "Don't be faint of heart, bloody git. Since you are with us, you can help us fight our way up the hill and to the Fountain."

Alfred agreed, knowing he probably had no choice anyway, and the four set off to the hill. They passed tree bearing never before seen fruits, magical herbs growing from the ground, and strange berries growing from bushes.

After a whiles walking, they found their path impeded by a large and rather frightening worm, wrapped around the base of the hill. It was blind and white, and would not let them pass. It turned it's head to looked at the them, and spoke in a deep voice:

"Pay me proof of your pain."

Alfred drew his sword and attempted to kill the creature, but his blade shattered. Kiku drew his katana and attempted to do the same, but his blade had no effect either. Feliciano threw rocks at it, but they merely bounced off. Arthur cast every spell he knew of with his black magic, still to no avail.

The sun rose higher and higher behind them, and Feliciano, in despair, burst into tears. The worm moved and caught his tears in it's mouth, and allowed them to pass, disappearing into a hole in the ground. The four rejoiced the disappearance of the worm, and set off up the hill, convinced they would reach the fountain by noon.

However, about halfway up the hill they were faced with the following words carved into the ground:

Pay me the fruit of your labors.

Alfred took out his only coin an set it on the hillside, but it rolled away and out of sight. The four tried to advance up the hill, but though they walked for hours more their steps took them no where, and the top of the hill seemed no closer. All the while the sun got higher and higher in the sky and started to sink below the horizon.

Feliciano, Arthur and Alfred became discouraged and were ready to give up, but Kiku told them not, and continued to walk harder and faster then the other three.

"Do not give up, for we are halfway, and must keep trying!" he said, wiping sweat from his brow. The glittering drops fell onto the earth, the inscription vanished, and they found they were able to proceed once again. Delighted they overcame the second obstacle, the four hurried up the hill as to be able to get to the Fountain before the sun sets.

They reached the top of the hill, and could see the Fountain among the flowers and trees in a clearing, when they found their path blocked by stream stretching all the way across. In the water lay smooth river stones spelling out these words:

Pay me the treasure of your past.

Alfred tried to see if his shield would float across, but it sank. He tried to see if he could wade across, but the current was to strong and the other three had to pull him out the water. Feliciano and Kiku tried to jump across, but they found they could not. Together instead, they pondered the meaning of the words written out in rocks.

Arthur was the first to understand. Using his magic, he recalled all the good memories spent with his vanished lover, and he set them inside the stream.

The water swept the memories away, and stepping stones appeared in the water for them to pass.

The four crossed the stones, and ran up to the Fountain. Herbs and berries and flowers they've never seen before lined the clearing. The sky was turning a deep red, an it was about time to decide who bathes in the Fountain. Before they could, however, frail Feliciano collapsed, exhausted from trudging up the steep slope and close to his death. His three friends would have carried him into the Fountain, but he was in mortal agony and begged them not to touch him.

Kiku hurried around to pick the herbs he thought the most helpful, and mixed it in Alfred's jug of water. Quickly, he poured the mixture into Feliciano's mouth.

Instantaneously, he was able to stand, and he found that he was cured of his illness.

"I'm cured!" Feliciano cried with joy "I do not need to bathe in the Fountain's waters! Let Kiku bathe." But Kiku had started to hurry around, gathering up herbs in his pockets.

"With these herbs, I can make a fortune and gain my life back!" he said happily "Let Arthur bathe."

Alfred bowed Arthur to the Fountain, but Arthur shook his head, smiling. The stream had swept away his guilt and regret about his lover leaving him, and he realized the Frenchman had been vain and controlling, and he was happy to be rid of him.

"No, let Alfred bathe in the Fountain." he said "To thank him for his bravery and kindness, helping us up the hill."

Alfred then approached and began to bathe in the waters, stunned he of millions was aloud to bathe in it's sacred waters. As he got out, he kneeled down at Arthur's feet, still dripping water from the Fountain, and begged him to marry him, as Arthur was the most beautiful and wonderful man he had ever met. Arthur, who had never met a man as kind and warm-hearted as Alfred, gladly accepted.

The four set off down the hill, arm in arm, and went on to live long, happy lives.

Neither one of them ever knew, nor suspected, that the water inside the Fountain of Fair Fortune carried no enchantment at all.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. Please R & R, and I'll try and get another story out soon.**

**Over and out, Captain Alfred F. Jones**


End file.
